El lenguaje de las flores Álamo: Lamentación
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores" Ron le dice que su relación con Hermione no es perfecta, le dice como siempre están discutiendo y como cada pelea termina con uno de los dos terminando su relación y el otro comenzándola otra vez una semana después.


**El lenguaje de las flores es una serie de Drabbles sin continuidad y de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.**  
 **La verdad es que soy una gran fan del romione, pero quería ver si podía escribir un poco de Ron/Draco.**

* * *

Ron lo encuentra un año después de la guerra, en el Londres muggle, Malfoy se ve diferente, aun es delgado y pálido y su cabello aun parece más blanco que rubio pero de alguna forma se ve diferente.

Su cuerpo delgado se ve más agraciado y delicado que anoréxico o cadavérico como lo hacía en Hogwarts, su piel anormalmente pálida tiene un pequeño tinte rosado y su cabello que aunque aún es demasiado claro y aristocrático, se ve más como una intrincada sombra entre el dorado y el perla.

Se ve saludable más que cualquier otra cosa y Ron no entiende porque la visión de un, saludable y aparentemente feliz, Draco Malfoy, sirviendo café desde una maquina muggle y vendiendo pastelillos para llevar le atrae tanto.

Ron comienza a comprar su desayuno antes del trabajo en la pequeña tienda muggle cada mañana, en un principio Malfoy parece sorprendido y molesto, tal vez incluso asustado. Con el tiempo solo parece ligeramente hastiado por su constante presencia y su aparente indecisión al momento de elegir su café en las mañanas.

Ellos charlan, pequeñas conversaciones sobre el mundo muggle, el mundo mágico y sus vidas. Ron le dice que su relación con Hermione no es perfecta, le dice como siempre están discutiendo y como cada pelea termina con uno de los dos terminando su relación y el otro comenzándola otra vez una semana después, Draco sorprendentemente no comenta sobre eso, en su lugar le habla sobre su novio muggle, Adrian; Adrian es un estudiante de medicina trabajando en un pub cerca del café, Adrian y él viven juntos con una chica japonesa llamada Mariko y su novio Mike. Si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho que Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, viviría en el mundo muggle, con un novio muggle y sus mejores amigos muggles, él se hubiera reído.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que él esperaría con ansias cada mañana para poder oír hablar a Draco Malfoy, para ver a Malfoy. Él lo hubiera golpeado.

Él no le dice a nadie sobre Draco y Ron se dice a si mismo que no le dice a Harry porque no quiere abrir heridas frescas (porque no importa si Harry quiere negarlo, Ron conoce a su mejor amigo y sabe de primera mano que lo que Harry sentía por el rubio no era exactamente odio) y no le dice a Hermione porque ella le dirá a Ginny. Lo cierto es que no quiere compartirlo; Draco es su secreto, Draco y su pequeño café muggle son dos de las pocas cosas que ha podido conservar solo para él y no planea compartirlo con nadie.

O eso es lo que piensa, porque el asunto de las personas es que no son posesión de nadie, especialmente Draco Malfoy.

Un día se encuentra con Adrian; Adrian es un imbécil de acento francés cuyo único defecto es ser perfecto en todos los sentidos. Un castaño, casi pelirrojo, de ojos verdes y piel pálida, coqueteando con un barista rubio de ojos plateados, que resulta ser su novio, quien resulta ser Draco Malfoy. Adrian es un chico alto de sonrisa fácil que termina marchándose con un mocachino caliente en las manos y un beso en los labios.

Ron lo odia.

Lo odia por lo que representa, porque eso; el coqueteo fácil, la sonrisa encantadora, los ojos plateados, fuertes y de alguna forma, aun arrogantes, llenos de luz y felices, es lo que había estado buscando.

Cada mañana, probando bebidas muggles que no conoce, demasiado dulces, demasiado fuertes, comprando pasteles, que él sabe que fueron hechos por Draco, hablando sobre su casi inexistente vida amorosa.

Esa sonrisa y ese beso. Eso es lo que había estado buscando.

Él no vuelve al café y trata de no pensar en cómo lo más probable es que a Draco no le importe en lo absoluto.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
